


Socks

by RunawayWhispers



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bejwelling, Knitting, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Socks, stealing socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird, but it wasn’t particularly weird for Caboose. Washington had grown used to witnessing first hand Caboose’s strange behavior, which no longer surprised him. He had learnt how to ignore, or at the minimum, tolerate some of the strangeness that occurred when accompanying him. When Washington found him stealing his socks for the fourth time however, that’s when he officially decided that this was weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> So not very long but just had to write this! Came to me this morning as I was wearing woolly socks! Hope it puts a smile on your faces:)

Fluffy Socks

 

 

It was weird, but it wasn’t particularly weird for _Caboose._ Washington had grown used to witnessing first hand Caboose’s strange behavior, which no longer surprised him. He had learnt how to ignore, or at the minimum, tolerate some of the strangeness that occurred when accompanying him. When Washington found him stealing his socks for the fourth time however, that’s when he officially decided that this was weird.

The first time he had caught Caboose was two weeks ago. It was late at night, the team had had an uneventful day, which when it came to these guys, Wash wasn’t sure that was a good thing. Tucker had decided to call in early, eager to avoid another argument brewing between Grif and Simmons. Sarge had wondered off, disgruntled about a lost card game with Donut following him.

Carolina and Wash were the last to go to bed, the latter insisting to keep watch on the base for a few more moments. Reluctantly, Carolina allowed him to stay up, offering to take his next late night shift.

When Washington finally made it to his bunker, he settled underneath the cold cover, and with a heavy sigh, lay waiting for a mere two hours of sleep his mind would allow. Bathing in the darkness that covered his exhausted and aching body, his thoughts began to run with memories of Allison, of the Director and his pain, of Carolina and how badly she was neglected. The guilt began to set in, but just before he was consumed, he was interrupted.

The light burst into the room, creating a straight line along the wall. The intruder was whispering to himself, thinking out loud as he sneaked through the door and into the room.

“DON’T WAKE WASHINGTUB UP…” he murmured, crawling across the floor in a childlike nature. Washington watched from the corner of his eye. The young man made his way to his Captain’s clothing pile, filled with freshly cleaned tops, underwear and…

“AHA!”

Washington’s eyebrow twitched as he realized Caboose had found a pair of socks. The soldier stared at them intently before making his way out of the bunker, the socks still in his hands.

That night, it wasn’t the memories from Epsilon that kept him up.

 

 

The second time Washington caught Caboose stealing his socks, it was a very awkward encounter. Wash had just finished a very intense training session. He was sweating all over by the time he had completed his laps, so he ordered Tucker to get some rest while he made his way to the showers in hopes to clean up. On his way back to his room, his towel wrapped and secured around his waist, he was greeted by Caboose. The taller, much stronger man bumped into the agent expectantly, causing the half-exposed leader to fall backwards onto the concrete floor.

“OH NO” Caboose shouted, throwing his arm forwards to offer Washington help. Gracefully, the blond accepted, allowing himself to be hauled back to his feet.

“Caboose,” Washington began in confused manner, “What are you doing in my room?”

The blue soldier stood silent. All movement was halted, the corridor was quiet, excluding the few voices that drifted into the base from outside. “Caboose?” Washington prompted, waiting for an answer.

“SORRY WASHINGTON GOTTA GO BYE DON’T ASK QUESTIONS BYE.”

It wasn’t until he searched through his laundry that he realized Caboose had stolen another pair of socks.

 

Washington doesn’t like to think about the third time Caboose tried to steal his socks. Coincidently, Tucker likes to hold it over his head more than the grappling hook story.

 

The fourth time Washington notices Caboose with his socks, he has had enough. He decides that even with Caboose’s unique qualities, this was weird. He confides in with the others. He discusses it with Carolina first. She reveals that he has also been stealing her clothing. It started with socks, but they quickly reappeared. After that, she then noticed that a bra of hers had gone missing. They were both equally confused, trying to figure out what the need for their clothing was about.

Later that night, Carolina and Washington waited. The staked out Caboose’s room, waiting for any sign of action. It was quiet, with no sound or movement for the agents to analyze. That was, up until Donut arrived, knocking on the door, a bejeweled bag in his hand. Caboose answered with excitement, ushering in the lightish red teammate.

Washington’s curiosity grew, as did Carolina’s. They both made their way into the bunker, quiet as they pushed forward the door to reveal the strangest sight they had ever seen.

Caboose was sitting crossed legged on his bed, two knitting needles clanking together while attached to a ball of yarn. Donut was sitting on the floor, his back facing the freelancers. From his positioning, he was assumed to be leaning over a small contraption.

“What is this?” Carolina asked, bemused.

Both of the younger men were startled, their heads turning towards the agents standing in the doorway.

“AGENT WASHINGTON. CAROLINA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Caboose asked, confusion and panic rising in his voice.

“Well this is just dandy.” Donut sighed, placing his head on his now fisted hands. “What a way to ruin the surprise.”

“What surprise?” questioned Washington, eyes soaking in the unexpected sight. “Caboose are you knitting?”

“WOAH GOD PSST NO WASHINGTON, WHY? ARE YOU KNITTING.”

“That doesn’t even make- you know what never mind, what is going on here Donut?”

Rolling his eyes, Donut lifted the beige bra in his hands, much to Carolina’s annoyance. “Well Washington, if you hadn’t noticed, I’m bejeweling here.”

Both agents looked at the sparkling cups, covered in glittering plastic jewels.

“and Caboose?”

“He’s knitting you some socks.”

Caboose, reluctantly lifted his knitting needles to reveal a half-made black and yellow sock.

“I’M MAKING YOU SOCKS BECAUSE WE ARE BEST FRIENDS AND YOU GET COLD FEET AT NIGHT AND BEST FRIENDS MAKE EACH OTHER THINGS.”

“Is that why you’ve been stealing all of my other ones?” Washington asked, confused.

“I NEEDED TO KNOW WHAT SIZE YOU ARE.” Caboose whispered.

“But, why…?” Carolina trailed off, eying the detailed reconstruction of her underwear.

“Beige is so plain” Donut whined.

“WE DO THIS FOR EVERYONE.”

“Yep,” Donut agreed. “Caboose knitted Sarge a shotgun sleeve, I bejeweled Lopez’s Armor, Tucker has a wooly hat, even Tex had a gemstone or two on her knives. Oh they were just the cutest!”

The two agents stood there silent.

“When will they be done?” Washington suddenly whispered, excited to have warm feet throughout the night for the first time in months.


End file.
